


Likes To Belive She is Always On Time

by Bubblycake



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, First Date, First Meetings, Fluff, Lisa and Chae are dating, No Angst, No Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jensoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblycake/pseuds/Bubblycake
Summary: Jisoo like to believe she is the kind of person who is always on time (she believes that only because she wasn't left even once this month. Only this month). Bur right now she regrets going to bed at 5 AM knowing very well she needs to meet up with her friends Chaeyoung and Lisa at 7 in their coffee shop 'Whistle'. She didn't have time to do her usual routine of self-care, so maybe if she had more time to wash her face she wouldn't have been running with her eyes half closed full of sleep, so maybe Jisoo would have seen a figure in front of her.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Titled: Likes To Believe She Is Always On Time
> 
> Author: Bubblycake
> 
> Characters: 
> 
>            -     Jennie Kim
> 
>            -      Kim Jisoo
> 
>  
> 
> This story is made for fun, and it also FxF if you don't feel comfortable reading this story please don't read it. If there is anything you read in the past that sounds alike then it might be a coincidence. I don't own the characters. This story is made from my imagination. Anyway, Please enjoy the story! (っ◕‿◕)っ♥

Jisoo like to believe she is the kind of person who is always on time _(she believes that only because she wasn't latet even once this month. Only this month)_. Bur right now she regrets going to bed at 5 AM knowing very well she needs to meet up with her friends Chaeyoung and Lisa at 7 in their coffee shop 'Whistle'. She didn't have time to do her usual routine of self-care, so maybe if she had more time to wash her face she wouldn't have been running with her eyes half closed full of sleep, so maybe Jisoo would have seen a figure in front of her.

This brings us to know. Two girls on the floor and one of them is Jisoo, she is the girl that is on top of the brunette girl and she also has her legs wrapped around the girl's waist, if you wanted to know. To be fair when Jisoo pays close attention to the girl, she could see her fair skin, big doe eyes and oh my god look at those plush lips can Jisoo kiss them! As Jisoo was reaching out to touch the girls face, Jisoo heard her clear her throat. With a surprised expression, Jisoo looked down at the brunette. She had a look that shows the girl was expecting something.

"Are you planning to get off me?" The brunette asked. Oh wow, her voice is gentle. It took few seconds for Jisoo to remember their awkward position. Jisoo tried to get up as fast as possible but accidentally kneed the poor girl in her stomach, hearing her groan Jisoo gasped and quickly stood up.

"Oh my god" Jisoo gasped from embarrassment, "I'm so sorry!" She apologized while trying to help the brunette girl to stand up. Once the girl was on her feet Jisoo wasted no time and started bowing 90-degrees several times, "I wasn't looking where I was going" Jisoo explained herself, hoping the girl will have pity for poor old Jisoo _(She's 22 already!)_.

"No no, it fine." The girl said and waved her hands gently to show it was fine. Oh my god! Her voice is so nice, can the girl carry on talking? Jisoo will never interrupt her.

Shaking her head from her silly thoughts, Jisoo rubbed her sweaty hands on her light blue jeans and extended her hand for the girl to grab. The nameless brunette looked at her hand confused but then made a small 'ahh' sound and grabbed Jisoo hand for a shake with a tiny smile.

The girl was gorgeous, to put it together simply. She had a small waist but amazing thighs, that Jisoo wouldn't mind having them wrapped around her. Blushing at her naughty thoughts, she quickly without realizing ask the girl a question.

"let me treat you to a coffee!" Jisoo suggested with her voice a bit too loud, startling the poor girl, "I'm Jisoo, Kim Jisoo." Jisoo introduced herself, with a small smile. 

The girl had one eyebrow raised, with a hum and a gentle scratch on her collarbone she replied, "Sure Kim Jisoo, treat me to a coffee." She came closer to Jisoo to stand by her side, "Lead the way, Kim Jisoo" The girl smirked at her as if already knowing that if she stands this close to Jisoo she will make her feel flustered.

"Y...Yeah sure, let go." Jisoo stuttered as they started to walk toward the 'Whistle' coffee shop. On the way there Jisoo realized something, she still didn't know the brunettes name. "I...umm...May I know your name?" Jisoo should really stop tripping over her own words _(Be more confident Jisoo!)_. Her hands started to sweat once again because, you know, why not? "Since you know, I am treating you for a coffee after I.... made you fall." The girls chuckled gently at that, and the poor old Jisoo _(22!)_ felt her face heat up from that sweet sound.

"Jennie, I am Jennie Kim."

"Jennie? Are you from abroad?" Jisoo questioned the Jennie girl as they made a left turn. Thinking she came off rude and disrespectful she quickly started to explain herself with a flustered gave (when will she stop blushing!?), "I'm not trying to be rude or anything, god I'm so sor-" Jisoo got interrupted by a finger on her lips.

"You are rambling Kim Jisoo" Jennie smiled her, Jisoo wants the ground to eat her alive.

"Sorry, Jennie-shi,"  Jisoo mumbled with a small natural pout.

"Let speed up to the coffee shop?" Jennie suggested with a grin on her face, and Jisoo could do nothing but nod like an idiot that she is.

 

 

  
**~~~**

 

 

  
It has been 20 minutes since the two girls walked into the 'Whistle'  coffee shop and ordered their drinks, that Jisoo paid for. Jisoo found out that Jennie just recently moved to Korea from New Zeland, she also younger than Jisoo by one year. Oh and she also learned that Jennie is a maniac for Gucci, it shouldn't be hard to guess that since the girl is covered in Gucci.

Did Jisoo mention that she is officially in love with Jennie Kim? What is there not to love? Jisoo loves her sweet laugh, her pearl smile is something Jisoo would like to see more often on Jennie's face. Jennie is a sweet person in general and it hard not to fall for her right away.

Yeah, Jisoo is whipped.

It doesn't help that Lisa and Chaeyoung keep giving her signals to ger the brunettes number. Thankfully Jennie didn't seem to notice the two idiots, so it saved Jisoo from embarrassment.

Right now both Jennie and Jisoo were laughing about the time Jisoo dropped a hedgehog on her head somehow. While Jennie was still laughing Jisoo looked at her with a fond expression on her face, imagining how it would be like to date a such a person like Jennie.

Some time flew by and Jennie said she needs to go, so as she was standing up she handed Jisoo a piece of paper, which JJisoo gladly took, "It was nice talking to you Kim Jisoo" Jennie confessed as she hanged her Gucci bag on her shoulder, "I hope I'll hear from you soon." With a wink Jennie, Jisoo's dream girl, left the comfy coffee shop and the little bell rang just to prove it.

Jisoo sighed as she puts her head on the wooden table. She should have asked for her number, now the opportunity was gone. Why was she so scared from the beginning? She heard the chairs move opposite of her.

"So what is written on the paper?" Lisa's loud bright voice boomed throughout the coffee shop as she asked that, people were probably looking at them now since it went quiet, but a few moments later it went back to chatter.

Wait. The paper.

Jisoo sat straight so suddenly she saw only white for a second, and she also startled Lisa and Chaeyoung at the end. Jisoo opened the folded paper and read it to herself.

 

 

 **'Call me soon, Kim Jisoo ;)**  
XXXX-XXXX-XXX - Jennie Kim'  
  


 


	2. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo was standing outside a big apartment building, hugging herself because she is freezing her poor ass off. Now, the reason she is standing outside freezing her ass off is that Jisoo had the courage of asking Jennie Kim out on a date. The Jennie Kim! The Jennie Kim who Jisoo fell on top! The Jennie Kim who Jisoo kneed on the stomach! The Jennie Kim who Jisoo offered a coffee as an apology!
> 
> Jisoo's mission: Ask Jennie Kim On A Date! Went something like this

Jisoo was standing outside a big apartment building, hugging herself because she is freezing her poor ass off. Now, the reason she is standing outside freezing her ass off is that Jisoo had the courage of asking Jennie Kim out on a date. The Jennie Kim! The Jennie Kim who Jisoo fell on top! The Jennie Kim who Jisoo kneed on the stomach! The Jennie Kim who Jisoo offered a coffee as an apology!

Jisoo's mission: Ask Jennie Kim On A Date! Went something like this

 

  
~~~

 

  
Jisoo sighed as she looked at her phone, thinking if her idea was even good? Her and Jennie had been talking through phone calls and text for the past month, both not planning to meet each other anytime soon apparently, but today it will be changed! Because Kim Jisoo is planning to ask Jennie Kim out on a date! Now, what could be so hard asking a girl on a date? Just asks and she says yes then celebrate if she rejects you then who cares? It, her loosing out, you shouldn't worry about it!

Except, Jisoo does care if she gets rejected. Jennie Kim is poor Jisoo's type and Jisoo does not want to miss out on the dating experience with the Gucci brunette.

  
_'You can do it Jisoo!'_

_'Just ask her out Jisoo!'_

_'Fucking fighting Jisoo!'_

Her own thought brought her confidence and so She decided to ask Jennie out on a date

  
To: Jennie <3  
**Heeey :D**

It only took 33 seconds for Jennie to reply, no shush, Jisoo didn't count the second.

  
From: Jennie<3  
_**Hey :)** _

To: Jennie<3  
**So I was wondering if you may be**  
**Want to maybe**  
**Jesus this is hard**

From: Jennie<3  
**_Sure I will go on a date with you!_ **  
**_If that what you meant tho_ **  
**_Cause if you didn't_ **  
**_Awkward!_ **

  
Jisoo blinked at her phone with a dumbfounded face, she hasn't even typed the words and Jennie already knows what she means, does Jisoo looks so obvious to Jennie that she can read her like a book even through text? Realising she didn't reply and left Jennie hanging for the past 2 minutes, she started quickly typing a reply.

  
To: Jennie<3  
**Yes!**  
**I mean, yeah that is exactly what I meant**

  
_'Smooth Jisoo, smooth'_

Jisoo sighed and hanged her head low, even in a text she can't talk without somehow making an embarrassment out of herself. She laid down on her bed and held the phone close to her chest and looked at the ceiling, a small smiled appeared on her face when she realized that she will actually go on a real date with Jennie! Jisoo flinched from her phone ring tone suddenly go off, she looks at who is calling when she sees the contact name Jennie<3 she clears her throat and answers.

"Hello!"

"So about the date."

And that was how Jisoo and Jennie planned their first date.

 

  
~~~

 

  
Jisoo was admiring the beautiful snow and the sweet scene of kids playing in the snow, she smiled fondly since that reminded her of her own childhood (Back when Jisoo didn't need to worry about impressing a gorgeous girl named Jennie Kim). Jisoo suddenly had gentle hands covering her view of the snow and the children playing, she smiled already knowing who those hands belong to, she grabs the hands gently and the turns around to see Jennie's smiling face close to hers, Jisoo forgot how to breathe for a moment.

"Hey..." Jisoo said, she feels really speechless when such beauty is standing right in front of her, looking at Jisoo like she precious to her.

"Hey yourself!" Jennie chuckles and steps back but not without grabbing Jisoo's hand and intertwining the hands, "So." She started, "Lead me to the Whistle Coffee Shop!".

They walked in silence to the Coffee Shop, but it wasn't unwelcomed, the silence was peaceful. They enjoyed the calm atmosphere around them with the snowflakes falling and street lamps lighting the streets of Seoul. Needless to say, Jisoo gave herself a pat on the back for it not being awkward.

 

  
~~~

 

  
They both were sitting on their reserved table, normally you can't reserve a table in the Whistle Coffee Shop but since Jisoo knew the owners she was allowed, eating their ordered food.  
Some might say that for a first date they both were lame but for them it was perfect, nothing fancy is needed to make a first date special (Jennie said those words herself) the only thing that supposes to make this afternoon special is just them two.

They talked about everything and nothing at all, they made each other laugh with random stories they told about themselves.

(Obviously, if you are friends with the owners of the Whistle Coffee Shop and you came here with a date, don't expect the date to go smooth and calm.)

The light in the building all turned off and Jisoo felt something being put on her knees, she touches whatever it is and her guess that it flowers. She holds her sigh inside of her already knows who is doing all of this. The light appeared, but only on Jennie's and Jisoo's table. Jennie is looking around the Coffee shop looking so confused that Jisoo just wants to grab her hand and leave the place because she doesn't need all the stares from people. She looks down at her knees and sees that the flowers are actually roses, red roses (oh how romantic).

If Jisoo thought the scene was already dramatic and embarrassing, then adding the romantic orchestra as background did it. Jennie looks at her with such a fond smile, probably thinking that Jisoo planned all of this.

Jisoo looks behind Jennies' shoulder and sees Lisa and Chaeyoung encouraging her to give the damn red roses, Jisoo swears they will not be alive when she gets her hands on the two idiots. She cleared her throat and looked at Jennie, she could already feel herself sweating. Jennie looked at her with a sweet smile and Jisoo is dying on the inside, with shaky hands she puts the red roses on the table.

"Like here... there you go... these red roses....are for you!" Jisoo spoke a bit too loudly while stuttering, she chokes on her spit and has to quickly drink her water so not to embarrass herself even more. _'This date isn't how I was planning it, the idiots ruined it!'_ Jisoo thought to herself. But when she looks up and sees the way Jennie looks at the flowers, as if they are the most beautiful flowers she ever got and looks at Jisoo and says

"I love this all Jisoo, thank you!"

Jisoo thinks _'Maybe the date is ruined after all'_

 

  
\---

 

  
As they neared Jennie's apartment building Jennie stopped and turned to look at Jisoo with a smirk.

"I mean I was guessing that you were romantic." She started, "But I didn't think you would go this far, especially for our first date." Jennie booped Jisoo's nose, who was a blushing from head to past her neck (is that even normal?).

"I... I... It wasn't my idea! I didn't even know that was gonna happen, it was all my friend! They wanted it to be romantic. I'm really sorry if you didn't li-" Jisoo's rambling got stopped by soft lips on hers, Jennie's lips in hers. They didn't go any further but kept their lips touching. When Jennie pulled away her face was now matching Jisoo's, just as red.

For Jisoo, Jennie looked perfect at that moment, we a big smile and red cheeks while the snow was falling. For Jennie, the scene was perfect at that moment, she was standing next to a gorgeous woman and kissed her and gentle snowflakes started to fall, it felt like a fairy tale.

"Don't apologize for this date, I enjoyed it." Jennie softly said to her, "I would love to experience them once again" Jisoo was looking at her with a fond smile and was nodding her head.

"Y... yes I would love to experience that again... with you." Call Jisoo cheesy but she meant it, so for once, she didn't feel flustered because of what she said.

Jennie leaned close and pecked Jisoo's lips once again, "See you soon... Kim Jisoo" With a wink Jennie went inside the building.

 

 

 

 

"Yeah... See you soon... Jennie Kim"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Look who decided to add a second chapter! I'm planning to add a third and maybe a fourth, but I still don't have an idea for it. Anyways hope you like it. NOT PROVED READ! SO ANY MISTAKES ARE MINE!


	3. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a small apartment, door 95, a 5ft3 woman with black hair was cleaning it for the nth time that day, while her 5ft5 friend was judging her for that while sitting on the white couch with a green blanket covering it.
> 
> "Why are you getting so worked up about her coming here?"
> 
> Jisoo stopped wiping the table and looked at Lisa in disbelief.

In a small apartment, door 95, a 5ft3 woman with black hair was cleaning it for the nth time that day, while her 5ft5 friend was judging her for that while sitting on the white couch with a green blanket covering it.

"Why are you getting so worked up about her coming here?"

Jisoo stopped wiping the table and looked at Lisa in disbelief.

"Oh, I don't know." Jisoo started, Lisa from the beginning knew not to ask that question, because she knew that Jisoo was not in the mood for that, "Maybe because my, hopefully, future girlfriend is coming here for the first time!" Jisoo looked at Lisa with frustration shown in her dark brown eyes, but when she was met with blinking blank face from Lisa she softened her face and plopped herself next to her blonde friend with a sigh, "Sorry Lisa, just I'm worried." Lisa looked at her with sympathy on her face. She grabbed Jisoo by the waist and pulled her close so they culled cuddle. "I want to impress her, you know." The room was silent except the gentle talking coming from Jisoo.

"Unnie" Lisa sighed, she never uses the honorifics with her friends only when they are in need of comfort, and that is exactly what Jisoo needs right now. "I'm pretty sure Jennie-shi would be fine with you even if you lived in a bin." That earned a chuckle and a mumble of 'I wish' from Jisoo.

They stayed like that for a while, judging by how the light was going away and the darkness was coming over. Even though Lisa was that person that trouble just chased after, she still knew how to comfort a person, Jisoo goes to her whenever she feels distressed.

Gentle knocking could have been heard from the entrance door. Jisoo stopped breathing for a second, "Oh god, she is here!" Jisoo panicked, she quickly got off the couch and fixed her outfit, which was plain denim jeans and a white shirt. Lisa came up to her and fixed her black bangs.

  
"Unnie, you look amazing as always," Lisa reassured her and showed her two thumbs up, "You go greet her and I will go get my bag from your room." With that, Lisa went off. Jisoo shakily breathed out and went to the door, she wiped her sweaty hands and opened the door.

Jennie was right there, about to knock on the door once again. She was wearing high waisted black jeans with a white shoulder sleeved crop top matching with black and white converse, for once looking as cheap as Jisoo felt next to her, her hair was braided into two french braids to complete her look. Jennie smiled as Jisoo welcomed her inside the apartment. They both hugged each other, feeling safe in each other's arms, they felt something special between each other whenever their skin touched in any kind of way.

"Hey, Jennie-shi!" Lisa's cheerful voice rang through the small corridor as she came closer to the two girls. Jennie waved at Lisa once her and Jisoo let go of each other, "May I say you look cheaper than usual" A'Lisa!' from Jisoo was heard but she chose to ignore it. "Oh, by the way, Chaeng asked to say hi from her, so, hi from Chaeng!" Jennie was smiling at the bubbly blonde while Jisoo was hiding her face in her palms.

"Right!" Jisoo started and clapped her hands together, "Lisa, don't you have to be somewhere?" She asked with a look on her face that tells Lisa she better get out the apartment right that second. Lisa adjusted her bag on her back and opened the door to leave.

"No naughty stuff until you two actually start dating!"

"Lisa!"

A giggle from Lisa, a door slamming shut. a slipped flying and hitting the shut door, then everything was silent between the two flustered girls that still stood in the corridor.

Jisoo turned to look at Jennie and smiled nervously, "Come on I'll show you where the living room is." She grabbed Jennie by her hand and walked her to the small living room.

Jisoo wasn't expecting to come inside the living room and see it being so cozy. The fairy light was the only source of light in the small room. The couch was put into the second position, which was a bed. All the blankets and pillows were put in a messy but a perfect way. Ready popcorn with cola was standing next to the bed. it was such an aesthetic look that Jisoo felt calm while staring at the cozy room in front of her. _(She is really sure that it was all Lisa's work.)_

"Your place is so cozy!" Jennie said as she placed her bag next to the bed. Jisoo Nodded to show she appreciates the comment about her place, "Any idea what movie we are watching?" Hennie asked while sitting down.

Jisoo shook her head: No.

 

 

\---

 

 

They both decided to watch **'The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'** since it was on the recommendation on some illegal site that Jisoo used sometimes in her spare time. They were both covered by the blankets and were surrounded by loads of pillows. Their legs were tangled together giving more warmth for each other, it felt comfortable like that.

There at that moment in the movie where Ford and Arthur were both couches, another ten minutes pass by when Jisoo noticed that Jennie is paying more attention to her than the movie. She pauses the movie and looks at Jennie, "Is something wrong?" She asked Jennie shook her head.

"This movie Just made me think." The sentence was encouraging her to ask for more details, and so she did.

"Thinking about what?"

jennie looked hesitant for a second before she opened her mouth to speak.

"The starts..." Jennie started, "They are so beautiful, yet no one ever talks about wanting to reach 'em." her voice was soft, so soft that if Jisoo didn't focus on her voice she wouldn't have heard her speak, "My mom always told me that the happiest, talented and the most remembered would become a star once they die." She looked at Jisoo, her eyes showing insecurity, showing a girl with imperfections to Jisoo, " Do you think I could become one of the stars?" She whispered gently.

Jisoo stares at her carefully, not saying anything, scared that if she says something wrong Jennie would break right there. Suddenly Jisoo pulled Jennie close to her, so they would be laying down next to each other and hugged her, "I don't think." Jisoo said, Felling Jennie freezing in her arms but she only hugged the brunette tighter, "I know" She started again, "I know you will become a star." Jennie looked up at Jisoo after hiding her face on Jisoo's neck for a while. Jisoo smiled calmly and put pieces of hair behind Jennie's ear.

"I know you will become the brightest start Space will ever have"

Jisoo felt Jennie's lips, not even a second after she finished talking. Jennie was kissing her and through the kiss tried to send a message of thankfulness to Jisoo, to show how much she appreciates having her right there at that moment, to show she is thankful for the kind words Jisoo said.

Their lips moved in a perfect sync, Jisoo didn't want it to end. But Jennie pulled away quickly.

"I Know this is sudden," Jennie said, breathing heavily with Jisoo, "But please..." She closed her eyes as if thinking this would hide her, "Please..." She sounded so vulnerable, Jisoo squeezed her shoulder to give her support for whatever she wanted to say, "Ve my girlfriend Kim Jisoo!" It's like Jennie's worry disappeared because her voice was firm, but when she opened her eyes to look at Jisoo she could still see the unsureness in them.

Jisoo was sure of her answer since their first date. and so didn't hesitate even for a second when she pulled Jennie for a second kiss.

Jisoo felt that this was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Look a third chapter! Hope you liked it! NOT PROVED READ.


	4. Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie was sitting at her desktop in her own made office in her apartment.
> 
>  
> 
> She was one of the workers in Gucci, she helped design new clothes for the expensive brand, and Jennie felt proud whenever she saw her work on the runway. She was once again sketching new ideas, since maybe 5 AM and now it was about 9 PM, she had a dream and saw so many outfits and designs, it felt like own little wonderland.

Jennie was sitting at her desktop in her own made office in her apartment.

 

She was one of the workers in Gucci, she helped design new clothes for the expensive brand, and Jennie felt proud whenever she saw her work on the runway.  She was once again sketching new ideas, since maybe 5 AM and now it was about 9 PM, she had a dream and saw so many outfits and designs, it felt like own little wonderland.

 

But she had to wake up from her little wonderland dream, as soon as her eyes saw the raising morning sun she knew she had to start sketching the about fit as quickly as possible or it would eat her alive.

 

Now it was about 9 PM and Jennie was still sketching, a gentle rain was tapping on her window. Jennie didn't know what it was about the rain, but it would always make her feel a lot more relaxed. It also made her think of happy thoughts and a person who makes Jennie the happiest.

 

****Jisoo****.

 

Just by thinking of her name Jennie had a smile on her face in no time. Jennie always feels giddy whenever she remembers that they have been dating for a bit more than a month, and she hopes they will last for a lot more longer. Hopefully Forever.

 

It has only been about more than a month but so many events already happened because of her dating Kim Jisoo.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

Jisoo, Jennie, Lisa and Chaeyoung were having a double date, everything was going fine they were talking and eating.

 

The restaurant they were eating in was relaxing and not too expensive, it was light up with dim chandelier and mostly candle that had a sweetly relaxing scent to them.

 

Jisoo grabbed Jennie's hand from underneath the table, the brunette looked at her girlfriend with confusion on her face. Jisoo's face was red and her eyes were watery but she was still laughing at whatever silly joke Lisa had said. Even though Jennie was worried about what was wrong with Jisoo, she decided to wait till after the date to ask about the whole situation.

 

When the date was over and both girls were comfortably sitting inside Jennie's black BMW Jisoo spoke about her actions in the restaurant.

 

"Wow, I knew something was wrong with the red rice as soon as I saw it!"

 

"What?"

 

"The red rice was spicy..." Jisoo mumbled as she looked at her lap, even though it was dark Jennie could still see her burning cheeks. A few silent moments had passed by and then Jennie's laugh was all that could have been heard inside the car.

 

Jisoo hated spicy food with a passion.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

****or...** **

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

Jennie and Jisoo were having one of their movie marathons about what happened every Saturday.

 

They were watching 'My Boyfriend is a Zombie', the movie wasn't bad but the girls just couldn't keep their attention on the movie.

 

But the two didn't mind because it leads to them having a nice make-out session that is unbeatable to this day.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

****

****or that time when...** **

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

3 weeks into dating Kim Jisoo and Jennie found herself in her girlfriend's kitchen, teaching her on how to make spaghetti. In general, they were making progress. They got the spaghetti, they got the water so it could boil. It was when the water started boiling and bubbling and Jisoo had to put the spaghetti into the saucepan.

 

"What if the water gets me?"

 

"It won't Jichu, I promise."

 

"But what if-"

 

Jennie interrupted her with a peck on her lips.

 

"It's going to be okay."

 

Needless to say, when Jisoo tried to put the spaghetti in the saucepan, she felt the hot steam on her hand and panicked and so at the end threw the spaghetti at the saucepan, which caused them all to mostly falling on the floor and Jisoo backing up to the wall.

 

In the end, their cooking lesson failed and Jennie had to do it all herself.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

Speaking about her gorgeous girlfriend, Jisoo was calling her. Jennie looked at the time and read 10:13 Pm, ' _ _Why is she calling so late?__ ' Jennie thought to herself before she picked up the phone.

 

"Hey, babe!" Jennie greeted her with a small smile on her face, but the smiled disappeared when she heart her girlfriend crying, "Jisoo? What wrong?" She straightened her sitting position and out of habit started to chew on her nail. Jisoo tried to talk through her crying but all came out like the biggest mess Jennie ever heard, "Baby..." Jennie started she was looking for good words to say, she was never the person who knew how to comfort someone, so she was struggling at that moment.

 

She heard a shaky sigh from the other line and then Jisoo started to speak, " There is a big spider on my bed..."  Jennie froze from the confusion, ' _ _Is that the reason?__ ' Jennie thought, "And before you start laughing get your sweet ass here and get rid of it." Jisoo demanded it would have sounded a lot more threatening if Jisoo was sniffling after every word she said, "Please come... I want to sleep."

 

Jennie  chuckled gently as she was putting her sketchbook on one of the drawers, she stood up from her chair and went to get her coat from the hanger, night times in Seoul was always chilly, "Give me 15 minutes." with a small 'Okay' from Jisoo the brunette hung up and left her apartment building and went to her black BMW.

 

There weren't many cars surprisingly that night and so Jennie didn't need to worry about being late to Jisoo. She was passing by different kinds of buildings, some still had the light on different windows, the street light were the reason Jennie felt safe being outside at that time.

 

As she was passing by the Whistle Coffee Shop, she saw both Chaeyoung and Lisa sitting inside the closed place and laughing about something on the laptop. Jennie smiled to herself, she knows the couple for 4 months now and from day one she could see their love for each other through their eyes, and Whistle Coffee Shop that they own doubles the love they have for each other since they worked hard for the cosy place to be such a successful place that it is now known for.

 

Jennie parked her car and quickly went inside the apartment building, it was plain inside with pastel yellow walls and grey carpet, the doors of the elevator were matching with the apartment doors, wooden brown.

 

Jennie clicked on the 5th-floor button and the doors slid closed. When the doors opened she wasted no time to go and find the door number 45. Jennie knocked twice before Jisoo opened the door, her eyes were puffy and red from the tears while her cheeks were wet and shining. Jisoo didn't waste a second and latched herself to Jennie, who wrapped her arms around the shaking girl, she felt so small at that moment that Jennie was scared that if she does one wrong move she would break.

 

"Let's go inside..." Jisoo mumbled as she gently got a hold of the brunettes black jacket sleeve and lead her inside, Jennie had been that this place plenty of times but still couldn't help but get the feeling of 'home' in there, unlike hers that was just plain and just full of her sketches on the walls if she felt particularly proud of the sketch. Jisoo's on the other hand, was filled with different little details that added up to the feeling of 'home'.

 

Both of the girls stood in front of Jisoo's bedroom and the elder of the two pointed at the door that had a big 'JISOO' going down the door, "The thing is there on my bed." she sniffled gently, Jennie nodded and went inside the bedroom.

 

What Jennie was expecting was at least a medium sized spider, maybe fury, she was expecting a spider that was actually scary. What Jennie wasn't expecting was a normal house spider, with a small body and long legs. Jennie blinked in confusion with one eyebrow raised, she picked up the small creature and turned to Jisoo to make sure that it was the spider. She had it confirmed when the raven-haired girl screamed in far and ran away faster than the speed of light. Jennie chuckled as she opened the window and let the spider go, "Goodbye spider, please go find another home to live in." She closed the window and went to go find her girlfriend.

 

The brunette found her in the living room watching a random KDrama on the TV, "Jichu." The raven girl turned her head to look at Jennie, her eyes were still glossy after all the crying  but it seemed like she washed her face from the tears, "The spider is gone now." Jisoo breathed a sigh of relief as she nodded with her eyes closed. She patted a space next to her and Jennie happily set next to her maybe closer than she should have but who cares, Jisoo is her girlfriend.

 

"God that was a nightmare." Jisoo breathed out, laying her head on one of the sofa pillows. The two girls didn't talk and just listened to the cheesy Kdrama.

 

"May I ask why you are so scared of the spiders?" Jennie asked, Jisoo groaned and covered her face with another pillow, the Gucci worker chuckled from the reaction and muttered a quite ' _ _cute__ ' that Jisoo was not able to hear.

 

"I was hoping you wouldn't have asked that question!" She whined after she took that pillow off of her face, "I guess I have to tell you the story now." Jisoo sighed out while her girlfriend was nodding enthusiastically.

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

__

__

__Turns out that the reason why Jisoo is not a fan of spiders was like that._ _

__

__Jisoo's brother got himself a spider._ _

__

__One day the spider escaped his cage and her brother never told anyone._ _

__

__Jisoo woke up with a spider crawling towards her face, she screamed to the point where she woke up the whole neighbourhood_ _

__

__He brother is still salty about the fact that they had to sell the spider, or Jisoo swore she would have slept outside!_ _

__

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

Jennie was on the floor laughing her ass off while Jisoo was burning up from embarrassment, "It isn't that funny, I could have died!" The poor raven haired explained as she threw a pillow at Jennie, who caught it without any effort. Jisoo was not affected by that, nope.

 

"Alright sorry, Jichu." Jennie finished her laughing session and went to set beck with Jisoo, the raven girl right away cuddled close to the brunette, "This feels right." Jennie whispered gently as she wrapped arms around Jisoo, her girlfriend nodded in agreement.

 

Later on, when Jisoo was asleep and Jennie was not, she stared at her beautiful girl and stroked her cheek, thinking about ****how on earth she got so lucky to have an angel in her life****.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey another chapter, this is actually the longest chapter I wrote on here! Anyways hope you like it! xxx


	5. Chaelisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Would you look at that," Lisa said as she places the plastic bags near the living room entrance, looking at Jennie and Jisoo sleeping on their couch. Jisoo was laying on top of Jennie while the said brunette had her arms wrapped around Jisoo, she had a small wet patch on her shoulder and Lisa could only guess that was Jisoo's drool.

"Would you look at that," Lisa said as she places the plastic bags near the living room entrance, looking at Jennie and Jisoo sleeping on their couch. Jisoo was laying on top of Jennie while the said brunette had her arms wrapped around Jisoo, she had a small wet patch on her shoulder and Lisa could only guess that was Jisoo's drool.

"what you ta- aww!" Her girlfriend, Chaeyoung, awed as she too noticed the adorable couple sleeping together. Chaeyoung placed her chin on Lisa's shoulder and wrapped her arms around Lisa's waist and both of them looked at the two with fondness in their eyes, "Reminds me when we both started going out," The tall brunette whispered gently, and Lisa nodded in agreement.

"Only when we fell asleep on Jisoo's couch, we got woken up by pillow thrown at us." She heard Chaeyoung chuckle next to her at the memory that happened about six years ago, "Can you believe that we been dating since we were 16 years old..." Lisa said in amazement, to think that they been together for so long and already came so far keeps making Lisa feel proud of themself, especially since two years ago they opened their Whistle Coffee Shop that had a strong business going.

"I know right, I'm proud of myself that I still tolerate your weirdness," Chaeyoung unwrapped her hands from the blonde's waist, picked up the plastic bags and left to the kitchen. Lisa puffed in annoyance but knew that she was just joking and so didn't take to heart, unlike how she would've back when the two first started going out.

When they started dating, Lisa didn't understand why Chaeyoung choice her as her partner. Chaeyoung was that gentle and kind girl that everyone in school loved and adored, also everybody wanted her. Everbody used Chaeyoung's kindness against her and Lisa didn't take that well and so in her head signed herself as Chaeyoungs personal bodyguard, it worked since everybody backed away but Lisa caught feelings and got scared. Thankfully it was Chaeyoung who confessed that she also liked Lisa, or else the blonde would still be single and crushing on the, back then, strawberry blonde girl.

The first year as a couple Lisa was insecure always thinking that she wasn't good enough for the perfect Chaeyoung, she was always scared that she would leave her sooner or later after she realises how unspecial Lisa really was. But Chaeyoung was always there to reassure Lisa that she was enough for her and would never leave her. After that Lisa started to be more open in their relationship and is very thankful for Chaeyoung for being strong and never leaving Lisa's insecure ass.

"Babe, are you going to help me with the groceries or not?" The blonde heard Chaeyoung's voice from the kitchen, she smiles gently at the couple and then turned away to walk to the kitchen. There she saw Chaeyoung picking up three bottles of milk like it was nothing, the tall brunette saw Lisa standing there watching her and smile gently at her, "Can you open the fridge door please?" She asked softly as she adjusted her hold on one of the milk bottles. Lisa nodded and opened one of the doors of the Samsung fridge, "Thanks babe," Chaeyoung mutter lowly as she put the bottles without any struggle.

The tall brunette sighed in relief as she cracked her fingers from holding the bottles, Lisa cringed at the sound and put her palm on her girlfriend's hands to stop her, "Ew, stop ruining your fingers!" She complained, she intertwined their hands together and walked them both to their dining room table, "Your habit is disgusting!" Lisa said as she sat down and pulled Chaeyoung on to her lap.

The brunette giggled while wrapping her hands around the blonde's neck to keep herself on Lisa's lap, "Sorry, old habits die hard..." She Rested her head on Lisa's shoulder as they both looked out the window, they lived above their coffee shop and had a pretty nice view of every building near them, at night it looked more calm and peaceful at night because there weren't that many cars or people, everybody inside probably sleeping. Just like a couple they know, that is sleeping on the couch at that moment.

Few minutes might have passed, maybe more than a few. But in that time Lisa's hand already found Chaeyoung's hair and now was softly stroking it. It was soft under her touch, Chae always used expensive shampoo's for her head because according to her 'Cheap shampoo's make my hair go frizzy!' and Lisa never argued with her because she will always lose the argument with Chaeyoung.

"I was thinking about this for a while..." Chaeyoungs sleepy voice broke the peaceful silence, "Are we ever planning to get married, or...adopt kids?" Lisa nearly choked on her saliva but thankfully didn't. Lisa gently tapped Chaeyoung's back as to tell her to carry on talking, "It just I been looking at many couples and they seem to be so happy with kids." The brunette got her head off the blonde's shoulder and looked her straight in the eyes, "Will we be happy with a child as well?" She whispered softly, her eyes held hope that Lisa would agree but at the same time the blonde notice the uncertainty in her dark chocolate eyes.

The blond smiled brightly at her girlfriend and stroked her soft cheek, she nodded slowly, "Of course we will be happy with a kid of our own!" Lisa explained to Chaeyoung, at that moment Lisa wished she had a camera with her, so she could've captured the happiness that bloomed on the brunettes face when she heard Lisa's words, "But we are still young, let focus on the business and us first, okay?" The brunette nodded eagerly and wrapped her hands around Lisa's neck to hug her tight.

"Oh my god yes!" The brunette squealed from happiness, "Do you want a boy or a girl? Maybe both!" The girl rambled on while sitting on the blonde's lap. Lisa could only stare at her girlfriend with fondness.

"Woah calm down tiger, I said let take our time." She chuckled as she took a hold of the over-excited girl's hands, the brunette blushed but was still smiling bashfully, "Let's get married first, okay?" Chaeyoung nodded happily, but the smiled quickly disappeared and was replaced with a frown and a glare from her. Lisa looked at her in confusion.

"This is not your proposal because if it is then Pranpriya Manoban I swear to-" She got interrupted by Lisa's short kiss on the lips, she stared confused at the laughing blonde as she was shaking her head and let out a 'no it not' between her laughing fit, "Good" The brunette sighed out.

"What are you laughing about?" The two girls turned their heads at a rapid speed at the sleepy voice. Jisoo and Jennie were both standing at the kitchen entrance, their eyes were half opened and their hair was everywhere, Lisa could still see the wet patch on Jennie's shirt where Jisoo drooled on her. The small couple was holding hands as they stared at the other couple that was sitting down.

"About how you two remind us of us back when we started dating!" Chaeyoung quickly explained it wasn't a complete lie since they did talk about that but it wasn't the reason for why they were laughing. The small couple nodded in understanding, but the sleepy expression on their faces told the tall couple that they missed everything Chaeyoung had said to them.

"Well since you two are now awake, how about we actually do the girl night we planned to do!" An exciting gasp left both Chaeyoung's and Jisoo's mouth's, Chaeyoung got off Lisa's lap and Jisoo was suddenly very awake compared to Jennie who was nearly sleeping while standing.

Jisoo shook Jennie awake and the poor small brunette looked startled as she looked around to see any danger but once she saw it was Jisoo who shook her, she relaxed, "Jennie bay let's go set up the pillows and blankets!" Jisoo pulled Jennie back to the living room to start setting up.

"And please don't fall asleep again!" Lisa shouted.

 

  
At 2 AM the girls were not asleep but had alcohol in their system that made them giggly no matter what the other said. As Lisa looked at her friends laughing and enjoying themselves, **she couldn't believe how lucky she really is to have such people in her life**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one month! I'm proud of myself!  
> This is a Chaelisa chapter hope you didn't mind and still liked the chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you liked it. NOT PROVED READ


End file.
